lego_2_reunification_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Kragle Crisis
The Kragle Crisis was a major event that occurred from 2006, to 2014. The Incident was a big attempt conducted by Lord Business in a way to end the Master Builders and Lego World's time of creating and building anything from the minds of imagination. The Kragle Crisis came to an end, when Emmet Brickowski, convinced the CEO of Octan Enterprise, to allow people to build and continue to be creative, in the year 2014. ''History '2006 And Salvaging the Kragle' The Kragle Crisis began in January of 2006, following the evil Lord Business, who locates and discovers a super-weapon called the "Kragle". The wizard Vitruvius attempts to stop him, but is blinded by Business's SSP robots. Before Business leaves with the weapon, Vitruvius prophesies that a person called "The Special" will find the "Piece of Resistance", a brick capable of stopping the Kragle, despite this prophecy, Lord Business declares the Prophecy to be made up, before kicking Vitruvius down a chasm, where he declares it once again to be nothing more then baloney. '8 Years Later' Eight and a half years later, construction worker Emmet Brickowski finds a woman, Lucy "Wyldstyle", searching for something at his construction site after hours. When he investigates, Emmet falls into a hole and finds the Piece of Resistance. Compelled to touch it, Emmet experiences vivid visions and passes out. He awakens with the Piece of Resistance attached to his back, in the custody of Bad Cop/Good Cop, Lord Business's lieutenant and leader of the SSP. 'Escape from Bricksburg' Despite getting nothing out of Emmet, during his initial interrogation, Bad Cop/Good Cop, orders the Piece of Resistance to be removed, and the special to be terminated, leaving Emmet vulnerable to be rescued. Wyldstyle succeeds in rescuing Emmet, believing him to be the Special, and the pair are race through the streets on a Lego constructed cycle with the SSP including Good cop/Bad Cop in hot pursuit, during the chase however, Emmet eventually reveals that conducting the tasks of escaping Bricks Burg were against the instructions, despite the horrific discovery, the duo escape Bricksburg, eventually causing Good cop/bad cop to lose it. 'Wild West Skirmish' Upon arriving in the Wild West, Wyldstyle loses her temper, and attacks Emmet with a cactus, while he is distracted, claiming that he lied to her and wasn't the special, but Emmet is able to convince her that he could still be of help if she would give him the chance. Wyldstyle is able to eventually calm down, and eventually order Emmet to get into a disguise, after changing her own clothes in order to try and enter the Wild West without easily being seen by SSP robots, that run the Wild West Realm. After infiltrating the town, and eventually coming to meet Vitruvius, Emmet then learns that both Wyldstyle and Vitruvius are "Master Builders", people capable of building anything from their imagination without the need of instructions, who oppose Business. Wyldstyle explains Business wants to use the Kragle (a tube of Toagosei's US Brand Krazy Glue with a weathered label) to freeze the world into perfection. Though disappointed to find Emmet is not a Master Builder, Wyldstyle and Vitruvius are convinced of his potential when he recalls visions of a seemingly human deity referred to as "The Man Upstairs". Emmet agrees to the training of becoming a Master Builder, but was completely nervous to the point that he said, I think. However just as he can try to learn the ways of becoming a Master Builder, the SSP, discover the group and attack, forcing the group to escape the structure. Emmet, Wyldstyle, and Vitruvius evade Bad Cop's forces with the aid of Batman, Wyldstyle's boyfriend, and were successfully able to escape the Wild West, and into Middle Zealand, where Virtuvius stated the group's true destination, Cloud Cuckoo Land. 'Destruction of Cloud Cuckoo Land' After arriving up the magic rainbow bridge, Vitruvius gives the secret knock, and the group enters the hidden Cloud Cuckoo Land, a realm where minifigures can create whatever they desire, to attend a council of Master Builders, all of whom are unimpressed with Emmet and refuse to fight Business. Bad Cop's forces attack, having placed a tracking device on Emmet, during the group's escape from the Wild West and capture everyone except Emmet and a small team of Master Builders, through the creation of a Submarine. As Cloud Cuckoo Land is overrun, the Kingdom is eventually sunk, following the heavy fighting which eventually destroyed the stabilizers, eventually causing the Kingdom to free fall out of the sky. Unikitty becomes depressed following the loss of her home, but the Fellowship of strangers are able to make it out of the range of the SSP, who were now searching the ruins, the Submarine unfortunately destroys itself due to the rush time, and eventually blows under the water, where it was eventually thought that The Special was no more, unknown to Bad Cop, that the Fellowship of Strangers survived due to Emmet's creative idea of the bunk couch, which floated through the sea, where the group is eventually saved by Metalbeard. 'Final Days of the Crisis' Escaping, Emmet devises a plan to infiltrate Business' office tower and disarm the Kragle, but the group is captured and imprisoned in the Think Tank, where all the Master Builders are forced to make instructions. Trying to retaliate, Vitruvius is decapitated by Business, who sets a self-destruct protocol and leaves everyone to die, including Bad Cop. As he dies, Vitruvius reveals he made up the prophecy. He soon reappears to Emmet as a ghost and tells him that it's belief that makes one become the Special. Strapped to the self-destruct mechanism's battery, Emmet jumps into the abyss outside the tower and severs the connection, saving his friends. Inspired by Emmet's sacrifice, Wyldstyle rallies the Lego people across the universe to use whatever creativity they have to build machines and weapons to fight against Lord Business' forces. Emmet finds himself in the human world as a Lego minifigure unable to move. The events of the story are being played out by a little boy named Finn on his father's expansive Lego set in their basement. His father, "The Man Upstairs", comes home from work and chastises his son for ruining the set by creating variations of different playsets, and proceeds to permanently rebuild and glue his perceived perfect creations together (causing Lord Business' forces to regain the upper hand as a result). Realizing the danger his friends are in, Emmet wills himself to move and gains Finn's attention. Finn returns Emmet and the Piece of Resistance to the set, where Emmet now possesses the powers of a Master Builder and confronts Business. Meanwhile, Finn's father looks at his son's creations and realizes that Finn had based the villainous Business on him and his perfectionism. Through a speech Emmet gives Business, Finn tells his father that he his father is special and has the power to change everything. 'Aftermath' They reconcile and start to unglue the constructions with mineral spirits, which plays out as Business having a change of heart, capping the Kragle and ungluing his victims. Emmet is hailed as a hero and begins a relationship with Wyldstyle with Batman's blessing. Trivia'' Category:Events Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:Creations by Christopher Miller Category:Creations by Dan Hageman Category:Creations by Phil Lord Category:Creations of 2014 Category:The Kragle Crisis Era